Two's Company, Three's Sweet
by Andrew Hildreth
Summary: Breakfast at the apartment shared by Shinji, Asuka, and Rei gets interesting. Oneshot sequel to the Great War. Good lemon threeway action! SxRxA
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Eva characters

This story contains HEAVY amounts of OoC. If this offends you or upsets you, STOP READING NOW AND FIND SOMETHING ELSE!!! If not, then read on, and enjoy.

The setting for the story you are about to read is as follows: The Eva pilot children are all 20 years old. Instead of Third Impact, there was a massive war between Humans and Angels. By the end of the war, the Evas were all damaged beyond repair, and so were discarded. The humans came out on top, and reclaimed the Earth.

During the war, all of the pilots were exposed to an Angel's psych-warp attack. This left them all with permanent psychological changes. Shinji, once the mousey, mentally unstable boy, was now removed of all of his insecurities.

Asuka, once the brash, insecure, and harsh girl, was now a genuinely kind and caring individual, but still with some of her old personality showing through.

Perhaps the biggest personality change took place in Rei. Once withdrawn, even detached, and a living doll, fit to be ordered about, Rei is now a normal, outgoing, sensitive girl. She actually enjoys cooking and spending time with people.

During a particularly fierce Angel assault, one of the Angels managed a lucky, direct hit on NERV HQ, killing everyone inside. Among the dead were Commander Ikari, sub-Commander Fuyutski, and Dr. Akagi. Misato was spared this fate because she had been placed in command of the Eva command center on the front lines of the Geofront.

It has been four years since the end of the Great War. Shinji, Rei, and Asuka have all grown up both physically and emotionally. Shinji, however, has had nightmares ever since the war ended. We join the trio on a typical morning.


	2. Main Story

Two's Company, Three's Sweet

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion, even though I'd like to.

"Shinji!" Rei called, "Breakfast's ready!"

Slowly, and with many yawns, Shinji stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen of the apartment that he shared with Rei and Asuka.

He sat down heavily into one of the chairs and started the slow process of waking up. Shinji wasn't a morning person. He hated the taste of coffee, and tea made him gag.

Rei knew what he needed and reached into one of the cupboards. She pulled out Shinji's morning drink of choice: hot chocolate. She emptied a pack into a mug and added hot water. While she mixed the powder and water, she added just a little bit of cream, for richness.

She set this in front of Shinji, and then went back to finishing up the breakfast: pancakes, bacon, sausage, and scrambled eggs.

"Smells good," Shinji mumbled sleepily.

"I hope so," Rei said with a smile.

"Guten morgan, Shinji," Asuka said brightly, "Sleep well?"

"Mmm," Shinji grunted neutrally, taking a sip of his cocoa.

"Here you go," Rei said sliding a plate in front of Shinji, "One Rei Ayanami Blue Plate Special."

"Thanks, Rei," Shinji said.

It looked and smelled heavenly. Two pancakes, three slices of bacon, three links of sausage, and a heap of eggs.

Rei set a plate in front of Asuka, and one at her own place, then brought over a large plate of toast and a bottle of maple syrup, and set them in the middle of the table.

Asuka dove right into her food. She was a morning person, so was Rei. Rei started eating at a more dignified pace. Shinji only picked at his food slowly.

"Is something wrong, Shinji?" Rei asked.

"Yeah," Asuka chimed in through a mouthful of toast, "Usually it's _my_ cooking you turn your nose up at. What's eatin' ya?"

"I had another nightmare last night," Shinji said, "Worse than most of the ones I used to get."

"What would make it any worse?" Rei asked.

"You know what today is, don't you?" Shinji asked.

"Yes," Rei said, "Today marks the day that the war ended."

"Right," Shinji said, "Well, the dream I had started out as the battle for the Geofront. Do you remember it?"

"How could we forget?" Asuka said, "Fifty Angels against the three of us. We take 'em all down except for one--"

"Who got off a lucky shot and wiped out NERV HQ," Shinji finished, "Right. Well, I see all of that, and remember all of the sounds and screams. Then, I turned around to look at the two of you, and you weren't there. I started looking for you, only to find your shredded Evas and crushed entry plugs lying strewn through the rubble that used to be NERV. I looked again, and I saw…"

Shinji stopped, closed his eyes, shuddered, and actually began crying. Asuka reached out and took his hand. Rei scooted her chair over and have him a gentle hug. Shinji sobbed softly into her shoulder for a few minutes. Then Asuka spoke.

"What did you see?" she asked gently.

"I saw…Oh, god…I saw…the two of you lying in the rubble in your plug suits," Shinji said, staring into blank space, a look of horror on his face, "Your bodies had been mutilated by shrapnel. You were lying in a pool of each other's blood.

"It didn't stop there," Shinji continued frantically, "You kept bleeding and bleeding, more blood than you should have had. The rocks around you started to bleed. Everything started to bleed! The blood pooled in the crater where HQ once stood. It rose to Unit 01's ankles, then its knees, then its waist! I tried to get away, but the blood kept rising! It pulled me under! It was trying to drown me in the blood of the people I had failed to protect! All those people! They're dead because I failed them!"

"_We_ failed them, Shinji," Rei said in her soothing, gentle voice, "All of us did. It wasn't all _your_ fault."

"Yeah," Asuka added gently, "Besides, Rei and I are still here, and we're just fine."

"I suppose you're right," Shinji said, "Pass the syrup, Asuka."

Asuka handed Shinji the bottle of rich, sticky maple syrup. Good, imported Canadian syrup. Shinji started pouring some of it onto his pancakes. However, his hands still shook slightly, and he accidentally poured some of it onto his other hand.

"Clever," Asuka said.

"Ha, ha, Asuka," Shinji said, _very_ sarcastically, "Watch me laugh."

Shinji brought his hand to his mouth and started licking some of the syrup off of his hand. As the sweet richness of the syrup crossed his tongue, he heard a soft moan escape from Rei's lips.

He had a sly thought. He licked more of the syrup off his hand, this time opening his mouth wider and sticking his tongue out more. Out of the corner of his eye, Shinji saw Rei squirm in her chair.

"Would you like to try some?" Shinji asked, giving Asuka a sly look.

"Sure," Asuka said, leaning across the table.

Shinji winked at her and poured more of the syrup onto his hand, then offered it to her. Asuka leaned down low to put her mouth to Shinji's hand.

As she bent down, the top of her day robe opened itself a bit. Shinji found himself getting a good look at Asuka's C-cup rack.

Rei, however, wasn't looking at that. Her eyes were riveted on the way Asuka's lips and tongue moved on Shinji's hand and fingers, reaching every crevice to catch every drop of syrup. She felt her panties getting very wet under her robe. Her face and neck flushed pink, and she felt very hot.

Rei excused herself to take a shower. Standing under the hot water a few minutes later, she replayed what she had just seen over in her mind. She felt a slickness running down her inner thighs that didn't feel like water.

She slipped one hand between her legs and gasped when she touched her hot pussy. She moved her hand away, only to feel another hand replace it. She jumped slightly.

"It's me, Rei," Shinji said, "Relax."

Rei could hardly relax. Shinji was alternating pressure with each of his fingers individually. Each finger was touching a different part of Rei's crotch.

Her mind reeled as Shinji bent his head and whispered in her ear:

"Asuka and I _both_ saw how you reacted when she licked the syrup off my hand. It turned you on like crazy, and your pussy's confirming that. You're so wet, Rei."

Rei's box spasmed as Shinji slipped one of his fingers into her. She moaned loudly, not caring who heard her. Rei actually cried out with passion when Shinji added a second finger and began to stroke in and out of her.

Shinji paid close attention to the amount of pleasure he was giving Rei. He didn't want her to come too soon, but he also didn't want to make it obvious that he was teasing her to get her warmed up for later.

"Oh, god, Shinji," Rei gasped, "That feels so damn good."

"We've got more planned," Shinji whispered in her ear.

Rei stopped.

"We?"

Shinji extracted his fingers and turned off the water.

"Dry off quickly and come with me," Shinji directed.

Rei patted herself dry hastily and started to wrap the towel around herself.

"Nuh-uh," Shinji said, "That will _never_ do. Lose the towel."

Rei was shocked. Shinji had never shown this kind of dominant personality before, even _after_ the Angel's psych-warp removed his insecurities.

Numbly, she allowed Shinji to lead her, still naked, back downstairs to the kitchen. The table had been cleared of all traces of breakfast, save one: the bottle of maple syrup. Asuka was sitting at the table, still in her robe, when the nude couple walked in.

"So," she said looking at Shinji's cock, "That's what you keep under your robe in the mornings. Here's what _I_ keep under _mine_."

Asuka stood up and undid her robe. It fell to the floor revealing…everything. Asuka was completely naked under her robe.

"This is what I sleep in," she said.

Shinji stared at her, taking in every curve of her full-grown, fabulous figure.

"What if someone were to come into your room?" Rei asked.

"Then they'd get a _hell_ of a good show," Shinji said with a large grin.

"Thanks Shinji," Asuka said.

"No," Shinji said, "Thank _you_ Asuka. My little guy thanks you, as well."

"From the looks of things, he's not very little," Asuka said, looking at Shinji's rapidly hardening cock, "Now, I believe we were in the middle of breakfast?"

"Why yes, Asuka," Shinji said, "I believe you're right."

They both looked meaningfully at Rei.

"What?" she asked.

Asuka looked at Shinji.

"What were we having, again?" she asked. Then, she took Rei by the hand and pulled her over to the table.

Shinji watched as Asuka sat a stunned Rei down on the edge of the table and kissed her playfully on the lips. Then, Asuka leaned Rei back and laid her down on the tabletop. Shinji's cock began to throb with arousal as the two girls began making out like crazy.

_I don't believe I'm _seeing_ this_, he thought in amazement.

"Ohh, Rei," Asuka sighed, "You have such a sexy body. I can't keep my hands off of you!"

It was true. Asuka's hands were sliding up and down Rei's torso. They stopped frequently to fondle and squeeze Rei's D-cup tits. While she fondled Rei's boobs, Asuka tweaked and flicked the eraser-sized nipples.

Rei writhed and moaned under Asuka's attentions.

"Shinji," Asuka said, "You never _did_ say what we were having for breakfast."

Shinji grinned.

"It looks like you're having Rei," he said, "She certainly _looks_ tasty."

"Mmm, yes she does," Asuka groaned, "You want to help me taste her?"

Asuka immediately pushed Rei's head to one side and nibbled on her neck. She kissed her way down Rei's neck and took Rei's left nipple into her mouth.

Rei moaned as Asuka's rapid tongue flicks drove her senses into overdrive. Shinji joined in, fastening his lips over Rei's right nipple and nibbling on it.

"Oh, god!" Rei cried.

Shinji stopped sucking Rei's nipple and said:

"You know, Asuka, I'll bet she'll taste even better with some of that syrup."

"Why don't we find out?" Asuka said, reaching for the bottle.

"Wha—what are you—Ah!" Rei gasped as Asuka drizzled maple syrup on both of Rei's perky nipples.

Asuka took an experimental lick, making Rei spasm and shriek with pleasure.

"Mmmm," Asuka moaned, "She _does_ taste yummy covered in syrup. Try a lick, Shinji."

"Don't mind if I do," Shinji said with a sexy grin.

"Shinji!" Rei gasped as his mouth re-enveloped her nipple, "Ah! Oh, god! AHH!"

Rei's body shuddered and shook as a monstrous orgasm tore through her.

_Oh, my god!_ Rei panted mentally, _If just licking my nipples did that to me, what will happen if they—_

"Tsk tsk tsk," Asuka clicked, "Look at all that lovely juice being wasted. We can't have that, now can we?"

She immediately moved her face between Rei's shaking legs. Shinji got up and straddled Rei's face, leaning down to hold her legs open for Asuka.

Asuka began to run her tongue all over Rei's inner thighs, cleaning up every drop of her come. As soon as Asuka's clever tongue made contact with Rei's soaked pussy, they both moaned. Rei frantically reached up and took the head of Shinji's 7-inch boner into her hungry mouth. Shinji groaned with pleasure as he felt the warm wetness engulf him.

Asuka took several long, deep licks at Rei's bald, wet cunt before saying:

"Oh, Shinji, you have to taste her! She's even sweeter than the syrup!"

"She's pretty intent on tasting _me_, too," Shinji moaned. Rei's mouth was now engulfing his cock all the way to the hilt. Shinji eagerly dove his face down into Rei's sweet pussy and lapped at her hungrily.

"Mmm, you're right, Asuka," he panted, "She _is_ sweeter than the syrup."

Hearing this set Rei off again. Asuka started vigorously rubbing her own pussy as Rei came a second time, this time all over Shinji's face.

"Oh, Shinji…" Rei gasped weakly, releasing his cock.

Asuka moaned loudly.

"It's so fucking _hot_ seeing you two do it," she groaned, slipping two fingers into her pussy, "Shinji, please. Please fuck her right now while I'm watching!"

_Oh, god_, Rei thought desperately, _I'm not sure if I can _take_ any more pleasure!_

"Shinji," Rei panted, "I think that _Asuka_ is in more need of attention than _I_ am."

"You're absolutely right, Rei-chan," Shinji said, climbing off the table and walking over to the chair where Asuka was desperately trying to get herself off.

He pulled Asuka's hand away from her pussy and pulled her to her feet. He spun her around and held her tightly with one arm. With the other, he began to fondle her tits and tweak her nipples. Asuka screamed with pleasure.

"Oh, please! Oh, Shinji!" she cried, "Do it to me! Fuck my pussy!"

Shinji bent her over so that she was leaning on the chair. She spread her legs apart slightly to give Shinji easier access. He lined up his battering ram and sank it balls-deep into Asuka's drenched slit.

"Oh, shit!" she screamed, "He's fucking huge! Oh, yeah, Shinji! Fuck my pussy with your huge dick!"

Shinji grabbed Asuka's hips and started pounding into her, eliciting loud cries of passion from his bitch.

"Oh fuck yeah, Shinji!" Asuka growled huskily, "Fuck me like a little whore!"

"You want me to make you come, baby?" Shinji growled, "Is that what you want?"

"Yes!" Asuka screamed, "Mein gott! Make me come all over your fat cock!"

Shinji slammed his dick into Asuka over and over, making her scream and moan. Finally, Shinji groaned:

"A-Asuka-chan, I'm going to come!"

"Come in my pussy," Asuka moaned, "Fill me up with your come!"

With a final thrust, Shinji buried himself in Asuka's cunt and blasted his load. He came so hard that it leaked out around his cock and ran down Asuka's shapely legs.

"That was incredible," Shinji gasped as he pulled his cock out of Asuka's spasming pussy.

Rei watched this explosive sex and felt herself wanting to be on her knees, cleaning Shinji's come out of Asuka's snatch. She pulled herself off of the table and walked over to Asuka, who was now sitting weakly in the chair.

Rei leaned down and kissed Asuka fiercely on the lips.

"Now, Asuka-chan," she said quietly, "Let me see how you and Shinji-kun taste when mixed together."

Asuka couldn't resist as Rei's deft hands pulled her thighs apart. Asuka's eyes widened with sudden pleasure shock as Rei slid her tongue up the inside of the red-head's thighs, all the way to her small tuft of red pubic hair.

"Mmm," Rei moaned, breathing deeply through her nose, "Asuka-chan, you smell so _good_!"

Without another thought or word, Rei drove her tongue as deep as she could into Asuka's dripping cunt.

"Mein gott!" Asuka shrieked, "OH! AAAHHH!!"

With a loud scream, Asuka came on Rei's face, drenching her in a mix of her come and Shinji's. Rei worked steadily, cleaning up every last drop and swallowing it all. Then, she stood up and turned to Shinji, and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Shinji tasted the mixed come on her lips and tongue.

_So, _that's _what it tastes like,_ Shinji thought briefly.

Shinji pulled the two girls over to the table. He climbed onto the table and lay on his back.

"Now," he said, "Rei, I want you to ride my cock. Asuka, I want you to straddle my face and face towards Rei."

Asuka obeyed without hesitation.

_Shit,_ she thought, _If he's that good with his _dick,_ I wonder how great his _tongue_ will feel._

Rei climbed up and positioned herself over Shinji's steel-hard erection.

"Go for it," Asuka moaned as Shinji began tonguing her, "His cock feels _so_ good when it's inside you!"

Rei lowered herself onto Shinji's lap. She felt the large head pushing against her nether lips, but it was too big to just slide right in. She felt herself desperately needing him inside her.

She reached down underneath her and grasped Shinji's pole. She began sliding it up and down her womanhood. She finally felt her pussy open up and engulf Shinji's cock.

"Oh, Shinji-kun!" Rei cried, "You're so…BIG!"

Rei sank down on Shinji's entire length, and then began to ride him like a stallion, all the while shouting his name.

Meanwhile, Asuka was grinding hard against Shinji's tongue, relishing his oral ministrations to her pussy.

Shinji reached up and wrapped his lips around Asuka's swollen clit and sucked hard. She let out a shriek and came, but Shinji didn't stop licking.

"Shinji-kun," Rei gasped, "I'm going to…come again!"

And that's just what happened. As soon as the words had left Rei's lips, a cry of ecstasy followed, as well as a huge flood of love juice from her pussy.

The spasms of Rei's pussy set off another jet from Shinji. He shouted wildly as his cock felt like it burst inside her, coating her womb with his cream.

After his cock finished spurting, Shinji felt both tired and _extremely_ satisfied. Rei and Asuka felt the same.

The trio carefully detached from each other, then went upstairs to Shinji's room, where they all promptly fell asleep in each other's arms.

They awoke several hours later, got up, showered (together, of course), then dressed and went to meet Misato at a local bar to celebrate the anniversary of the end of the Great War.

A/N : Thanks for reading my newest fic! I know the dialogue was like something out of a badly made porno, but let me know if you liked story. Please review and submit!


End file.
